What A Kiss Brings
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sometimes a first kiss doesn't go the way you expect it to.


"Okay, let's try this then." Ladybug felt that ball of nerves expand from her stomach upward, kissing Chat should not be that hard, but what if they made mistakes? The last time didn't count for anything she knew, as people aren't instantaneously experts, nor would she really call kissing him to break a spell, kissing him in a romantic way. It was different somehow, and despite sort of dating him for about a month now, it just seemed like a nervewracking next step. They held hands, and they had little, romantic picnic style dates on top of the Eiffel Tower and other tall buildings, shared little jokes, engaged in tickle wars, still raced at times, and they told each other how much they mattered to each other.

Kissing was different, because Ladybug knew that she wasn't an expert on this and relatively whether their first kiss was a flop or not wouldn't determine their future, but it was nervewracking. How do you kiss anyway? Was it light pressure against the other's lips and little sparks of joy caught in your heart? Was it something else? She knew what her parents expected out of her dating wise and what dating meant, and yet she also knew that the suits both helped and hindered that. They helped, because they only come off if you detransform, but they hindered it by being so form fitting.

Ladybug gulped as she stared at her boyfriend and saw the excited gleam in his dazzling green eyes, and she wondered if it was like holding hands as a couple for the first time. Easy enough once it started, but nervewracking in advance and still containing a smattering of nerves and comfort. Cat Noir made her feel at home, and it just felt right. That's why she said, 'yes,' and why despite all of the nerves and the newness of it, she felt happy, that and the reminder that even if they did break up, if they dated right, they both would be able to get by without the lasting scars that she'd recently found out can happen. It's why she listened so closely to her parents now, without so much as doubting their dating advice. She'd trust them already, but with her own research from nerves, she'd found out what the teen magazines won't tell you and what no one her age knew on their own.

Either way, Ladybug just hoped that the first kiss despite everything was magical, and so as she leaned closer, resolving her nerves into a steady puddle that she was able to move past, she finally made that contact, feeling a rush of warmth and contact that felt all too short. As Ladybug opened her eyes, she found that her boyfriend had fainted. A giggle burst up from her lungs to enter the night sky, and she wondered if her parents would notice if she waited just a little longer to come home, if they noticed that she'd left yet.

Ladybug sat, gazing up at the beautiful sprinkling of stars in the night sky. She, every once in a while, looked back to her boyfriend to see just how he was, to make sure that he was still breathing or to check and see if he woke back up. Ladybug felt happy and content despite herself, considering how maybe she didn't need to worry so much about her first kiss. Chat was there with her, and his enthusiasm and joy and _nerves _matched her own perfectly. They'd be fine, and hopefully, she'd be able to marry him one day, and if not, she hoped that she was friends with whoever he married.

Ladybug hummed an old love song that she remembered used to play at the bakery very, very often when she was younger. She couldn't remember the words, but it just seemed right as she glanced back at her boyfriend time and time again to assure his wellbeing. Every second seemed a blur, when she looked up finally to see the sky starting to turn light, and her boyfriend starting to stirr. Cat Noir looked up, muttering, "What happened?"

She giggled, "You fainted." Somehow, it just felt light and cheery out as she found herself nearly doubling over in laughter, and Cat Noir joining her quickly enough. She loved him, and she hoped that that was what permeated the air and made them both giggle, even as they hurried home despite the fact that if their parents found out that they weren't home the whole night, they'd get in trouble. It was just perfect as Ladybug followed the dawn light to her house, still faintly giggling, and yet eager to sleep this Saturday morning through from staying up the whole night. At least, though, she found that her first kiss with Cat Noir wasn't that bad though it wasn't the fairytale kisses that novels speak about; it was perfect in its own way: perfect to relieve her nerves, to bring giddy laughter, and perfect in the way that it was their first kiss, however imperfect.


End file.
